After Allegiant
by Fandomfanatic01
Summary: Don't read if you haven't finished Allegiant. * SUPER SPOILER ALERT* Not an alternate ending but post allegiant. *spoilers*. Then I see it. The top of a blonde head. My heart races and I feel a rush of excitment. But she's dead... read on to see what happens


**A/N hey guys so i was bored and had just finished reading allegiant I was upset at the ending and decided to make this. I have a few ideas about where this is going but I would like to know what you would like to happen so I can get maximum reviews and likes so plesse review and I will continue and try to intergrate your ideas thanks.**

* * *

**Takes place one year after epilogue from Tobias' POV**

Zeke and Christina are right I need to get over her. I need to move on with my life. But I can't. I spend all my time thinking about her.

How if I had of been there I could have prevented her from taking Caleb's place. I could of protected her. She wouldn't be dead if I hadn't left her side.

I run through the hundred excuses I have, which blame me for her dead._Its not your fault._ Why couldn't I see this coming, I thought Tris had stopped trying to kill herself. I guess I was wrong. I thought she loved me.

_You're being stupid! She did love you and you know that!_ Then why did she leave me. _She didnt want to, you heard what Caleb said._ Why should I trust Caleb. _He's her brother._ He didn't act like it. _Why would he lie to you about Tris. He knows how she felt about you and how you felt about her. He wouldn't lie._ I have no answer to this.

I have arguements like this every day. Every time I think about her. Tris. Her name still pains me to say it. I love you, Tris. I love you.

I am brought back to reality by a sharp knock on the door. No one visits me anymore. No one except, Christina or Zeke and Shuana. I feel something wet on my cheeks and realise, that I have been crying.

"Four!" Its Christina. No one calls me Tobias anymore. Not after she went. She began to call me Tobais, and now, that she's gone I don't want anyone else to call me that. And Christina, Zeke and Shuana know that.

She opened doors that let to the real me, and I have locked them doors, so tight, and I am sure I will never open them again. They are only for her to explore.

"Come on Four I don't have all day to wait on you!" I forgot, Christina wakes me every morning and takes me down to the grocery store. Without Christina waking me up every morning, I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to get up and I need to do something to take my mind off her. To keep myself from going mad.

"One second!" I yell, in an attempt to sound busy. But it fails. My voice cracks. I can't let Christina know I was crying over... Tris... again. They think I'm better. Not wholly but better than I was. But I am not and I never will be.

My eyes are swollen and red. I splash water over my face. It looks better, hopefully Christina won't notice. I pull on a fresh shirt, and sprint to the door.

By look on her face I suspect she knows that I was crying. But she doesn't mention it.

* * *

Christina softly shuts the door behind her and I am on my own again. I can't stand the deafening silence, so I pick up the phone, and begin to pester Johanna for some work to do.

* * *

Just as I begin to drop off to sleep, the doorbell goes. I don't feel like answering it. There are no second knocks or shouts, the silence and emptiness, startles me, it's not Christina or Zeke and Shuana this time.

Out of interest I go to the door to see if they are still there. At first, I see nothing through the peephole. Then I see the top of a blonde head.

My heart races and i feel a rush if excitment. _Get over yourself she's dead. You're going to open the door and find that it is not her. She's dead._

I open the door.

"Tris." I breathe "but... it can't... You're ... but... but... You're dead...!" I thought I was past the hallucination stage I honestly did. But I'm clearly not. Because she's standing right there even though I know she's dead. She has been for the past three years.

"I... I ... " she begins. Tears begin to fall door her face. I reach foward to stroke them away then retract my hand. _She's dead. She's an hallucination_. But she's standing right in front of me.

I reach foward again and this time I really do touch her face. _I touch her face._ She's real! I'm not hallucinating or dreaming. I can touch her. I can feel her soft skin. She's really here. _She's really here._

"I... I'm so sorry..." she trails off, sobs racking her body, "I... I can... I can explain," she whispers through her tears.

"it's okay," I whisper softly. I place my hand on the small of her back and guide her inside. She is here. She is really here. She's alive!

* * *

**A/N sorry for the triple exclamation mark. I want to thank you if you are reading this because it means you have read this chapter, thank you, so please like, follow and review . Or you are like me and lazy and just skipped to the bottm of the page. Thats ok too at least you are on my page. Now read it... thank you**


End file.
